The invention relates to an integrated oscillator comprising an external resonator coupled between an external power supply terminal and an external signal terminal, the external signal terminal being the only external signal terminal needed for the integrated oscillator.
Such an integrated oscillator is disclosed in the IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. SC-19, no. 2, April 1984, pages 228-235. Said publication discloses a crystal oscillator having a good frequency stability and a high reliability. The advantages of the integrated oscillator are that it requires only one external signal terminal and requires no other external components other than the crystal.
A drawback of the oscillator according to the above-mentioned publication it that it comprises at least one so called floating capacitor. Such a floating capacitor requires a relatively large area in the integrated oscillator.